Yumemiru Hito
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: (fixed da errors)A shaman arrives to tell Yoh of Manta's upcoming death. They must now protect Manta of he will die, and his soul devoured. Will Yoh tell Manta he loves him, or will it thake his cold dead body for Yoh to finally reveal his secret?


2nd Shaman King story....I saw this on t.v. and liked it but....ew...dubbing...ew....Morty....T_T So I researched the series, downloaded, bought Manga so here I am. ^_^ Enjoy if you can.  
  
Yoh yawned stretching on the porch, napping in the noon day sun. "Sleeeppppyyyy" He murmured in his half conscious state. But his little nap wouldn't last, for something dark loomed over him.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Manta jumped on his best friend's back laughing as he woke with a yell. "Yoh?" Manta whispered worried when his friend stopped moving. "Did I hurt you? Yoh?"   
  
Without warning Yoh sprang up and grabbed hold of the small form sitting on him, and pinned him down, tickling him. There were screams and laughter on the porch, and the two only stopped when Anna cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh-oh." Manta said before he could stop himself. She looked down at him and Yoh, glaring. She sighed frustrated, "Would you two move. I just cleaned this porch, and if you mess it up again, you'll clean it, and everything else as well."  
  
Manta looked at Yoh apologizing with his eyes, but Yoh just nodded at Anna, and scooped his little friend up, and marched off the porch.  
  
The two sat down, and Yoh pinned Manta down, starting the torture again. "Thats not fair! you cheated!" Manta squealed, and Yoh laughed. "I did no such thing!"  
  
"Yes, you did Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru popped up laughing. Yoh turned to his dead friend and stuck out his tongue. "Nyah you-" Yoh stopped, starring in front of him, body frozen.  
  
Manta looked up at Yoh with surprise, and saw Anna was in the same state. Her eyes were wide, and body completely still. He and Amidamaru both looked at each other puzzled, and then towards the entrance of the yard.  
  
A young girl stood in front of them. There were dark circles under her eyes, that circled from below her eyebrow, and coming from under her eye in a complete circle.  
  
Her hair was red, and turning gray. That didn't seem right. She was at least 15. There was no wrinkle on her face either. Her eyes were a yellow color, and she seemed inhuman. She was such a lovely thing to look at...Yoh sat up immediately and took in a short breath.  
  
Manta turned on his belly, and sat fully up as well, and took more of her in. She was pale, very pale, and her hair almost touched the ground. She wore all white, her shirt having holes in the sleeves, to reveal her shoulders.   
  
Her pants hung down to her ankles, showing her bare feet. Floating next to her was a ghost. He was a samurai just like Amidamaru, and wore similar attire, but his was more battle damaged. His eyes were silver, and his hair black. He looked sad, and stern, his face young.  
  
His eyes told stories of a young man, who had not begun to witness life. Eyes that had been very happy until one moment, one moment in the starting point of his true life.  
  
"KINTON!" Amidamaru gasped, breaking the silence. The young warrior turned and his face went into shock, and then his bright eyes flashed reflecting the moon, thought it wasn't in the sky, "AMIDAMARU!" The two rushed to each other, laughing and talking quickly.   
  
But Kinton went quiet as the girl moved forward. The sound of soft jingling bells filled the air as she walked steadily forward. She stopped, and in a flash she was kneeling in front of Manta.  
  
Startled Manta fell from his knees to his butt, as she leaned into look at him. So he would not scoot further away, she grabbed his face."WAIT!" Anna gasped from behind them, and Yoh also cried, "Please *Yumemiru Hito-" She held up her hand and continued looking at Manta.  
  
Amidamaru looked at Kinton quizzically, and saw the worry in his eyes.   
  
The girl smiled, "You have such a gentle spirit. Loyal, and brave...yes...I'm glad I came here." Behind Manta, Yoh sighed, along with Anna. Anna approached, and bowed, along with Yoh. Kinton returned to the girl's side, looking worried. She smiled at him, her eyes closing. She was an adorable young woman.  
  
"I am fine Kinton. Don't worry." Kinton nodded smiling and turned to the others. Manta stood confused, and even more confused when both Anna and Yoh grasped onto him. Amidamaru looked at Anna, he was only a little surprised with Yoh grasping Manta, but with *ANNA* of all people looking scared...  
  
'This young girl must not be an ordinary Shaman....' He thought, deciding to hover over Manta, and Yoh.  
  
"Yumemiru Hito why...have you come...?" Anna asked, voice shaking from fear. The girl turned to them and laughed. "My look at this! Hee...my kind have such a bad reputation everyone fears me! Don't worry I don't want any lives or souls this time." Relieved sighs filled the air. "But I am here on a grave matter. Something bad is coming."   
  
"I see..." Anna said nervously, wringing her hands, "Yume-" "Just Kyo please." The shaman said waving her hand. Anna nodded, and corrected her self, "Kyo. Please come inside, Manta you better go." Manta nodded still puzzled, and walked off, when Kyo grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around. Again he found her face rather close to his own. "No. He needs to stay. The dilemma is about him."  
  
*****  
  
Kyo sipped the tea Manta made and smiled eyes bright. "Oh wow! This is great!" Anna and Yoh had relaxed a little, but their backs were stiff with apprehension. "Would you explain to your friends what I am, while I finish this tea?" Kyo asked Kinton. Kinton nodded, and floated over to them.  
  
"Mistress Kyo is a Yumemiru Hito. She wanders into peoples dreams, skimming through their dreams of the future, and decides when they will die, Or she dreams of death. A Yumemiru Hito is the most powerful kind of Shaman, and are rare. Only three exist at one time. If she dies, another will be born, same as for the other two."   
  
"Another ability she possesses is that she dreams of souls being taken over by a dark ghost. If she sees that the person will not recover, then she will come to the person's household and destroy their soul. Then she will reshape the good that had to be destroyed with it, and send the spirit on it's way. That, Manta, is why your friends where so apprehensive when she came here."  
  
"Wow." Manta gasped. "Sounds like a rough job, but if she's dreaming of all these things how does she get any rest?"  
  
Kinton's face became sad, and he looked as if the world was crashing down on him. "The reason dear Manta," Kyo's voice broke in "we only sleep for 1 or 2 hours at night. So are life span is short, that is why we are a rare kind and," She grabbed her hair, "why my hair is turning gray."   
  
She laughed as if she had made a funny joke. Yoh interrupted , "It doesn't seem fair that we don't look for ways to help you." He and Anna apparently had gotten calm. Though in their eyes you could still see the fear, and worry.   
  
"There is a way to let us live longer." Kyo smiled, and her face became serious, and looked cold. "And that's by eating the souls, instead of destroying them when they have been taken by the dark spirits."  
  
There was several gasps around the room, and even Kinton looked surprised. Kyo smiled again, her face going sweet and eyes closed, "But I don't intend to do that. Some do, and I am ashamed they do. They may be helping themselves, but they are destroying a soul not meant to be filled with evil. They are supposed to pacify it not eat it!" She held out her hands, as if there was something in front of her and shook her head.  
  
"So..." She rest her head on her palm, "I'd rather die then do something like that. Besides when I do, Kinton can help me find my way up." She leaned to the side looking at Kinton. He smiled gently at her, looking to only be 18 possibly 20, "Yes. But your not dying anytime soon, somehow I will find a way for you to live just a little longer."  
  
"Oh by the way. Amidamaru," Yoh turned to his ghostly friend. "How do you two know each other?" Amidamaru smiled, and placed an arm over his friend. "It was a brief meeting, but even in his death we were still friends."   
  
"We met one night at a village that had been burned down. It was his own. He was young, only 19 and I found him in tears. This was his village and his young wife lay dead, trapped inside his burning home." Amidamaru's face turned grim and he gripped Kinton's shoulders harder.   
  
"We traveled together, I promising to help him. He didn't want me to come, but I refused to let him go alone, worried his grief might be clouding his senses. We traveled together to the villain's home for exactly 8 days. When we arrived we were in for a nasty surprise."  
  
Kinton cut in, "My wife was not dead. She had betrayed us all, she'd gone and fled to a rich lord. He burned down the village at her command. In my disbelief I let my guard down, and I was killed from behind."   
  
"And I slew him....I left the wretch with her tears. Her mistakes would follow her, and I buried Kinton."   
  
Kinton nodded. " But as how I met Mistress Kyo..." Kinton looked over at the Yumemiru Hito, and smiled. Kyo's face went pink, but she smiled back.   
  
"When Mistress Kyo was five years old she found me wandering around. I was still stuck in shock from the pain of my wife's betrayal. She came up to me, I was so surprised she could see me." Kinton smiled over at Kyo again, looking shameful. "I felt rage that a small child could see me out of all things that I'd been trying to reach, and I attacked her."   
  
Kinton looked at the ground ashamed. "My rage blinded me so bad, I did not strike her much, but she was hurt. For an hour I sat in the air glaring down at her as she tried to get up. Once she did, she wiped the dirt of her palms, and watched me as tears fell down my face."  
  
Kinton now looked directly into Kyo's eyes, who continued to smile back at him. "Mistress Kyo placed her hands on my cheeks, just so that they wouldn't go through me and said simply-"  
  
"You have such a sweet face. Who ever hurt you should be mourning, not you. It was their mistake, not yours." Kyo echoed smiling proudly at having remembering it that long.  
  
Kinton nodded, "I would have moved on but, as I was, I saw her fall limply to the ground. When I saw her laying do still, I thought she might be joining me, because of how I attacked her. An old man picked her up, her grandfather, and I followed him, then I found out she was a Yumemiru Hito. She dreamed about my tortured soul, and traveled, at the age of five, 12 miles to me." Kinton smiled, "I promised to protect her from then on. Though Mistress Kyo denies it, I think I was one of the reasons she passed out, not just the Yumemiru Hito things."  
  
Kyo waved her hands, sitting on her knees and laughed, "Nonsense! And another thing, I don't need protecting, though it is neat to have you around and all-" She suddenly lost balance, and Kinton appeared behind her catching her. Manta blinked, "Whoa wait how'd that-"  
  
"When your in a state of being constantly close to the dead, they can touch you and you them." She said getting back to her sitting position.  
  
Her happy face melted away and became sober, "But now we must discuss what I have seen." The room went silent, and she pulled out a fan. Kyo pointed it at Manta, who jumped as he felt Yoh take his hand. Yoh looked at him, concern and fear in his eyes. Manta smiled at him bravely, though he wasn't feeling to brave, and pat his hand.   
  
Kyo closed her eyes, and her hair lifted up with a faint green aurora. The fan glowed green, and the mysterious bells they heard when she walked rang loudly. Anna sat calmly, though her hands were clenched, while Amidamaru looked around startled. Yoh and Manta stared head on at Kyo's closed eyelids, hands clutching to each other under the table.  
  
"Now!" She opened her eyes, them both being pure green, and the light bounced from her eyes, to her fan, and then shot like a bullet into Manta. Manta gave a little cry and went limp. Yoh held him eyes wide, and cried out his name. "That is enough Yoh Asukura....he is fine..." Kyo spoke, her voice sounding like many.   
  
Something rose from Manta's now glowing green eyes, and into the air. It was a cloud, and like a movie images appeared. Another Kyo appeared in the image, and the Kyo sitting down whispered, "This is saved in the resources of his mind, this is me entering his dream."  
  
The Kyo up there looked around, and stood in the dark, as light filled up the rest of the place. It was a backyard, Yoh's actually. "Show me this darkness I have felt all the way from home..." The dream Kyo stated, and Manta appeared in the backyard.   
  
He was laughing, and Yoh appeared behind him, at this the image of Kyo gasped, "A shaman...and a human....hmm...." Manta and Yoh's mouths were moving, but no sound came out. Then something black appeared skipping from tree branch to tree branch. Yoh looked up, and his mouth opened as the dark image crashed into his chest, and mercilessly beat him. Manta's mouth was opening and though nothing was heard, it was apparent he was screaming.   
  
Manta rushed at the dark image, and hit it, getting no response. Manta yelled and stabbed a stick through the things leg. The dark image turned to Manta and chased him. Anna had rushed up to Yoh, and was steadying him so he could form Spirit Control. But as this was going on Manta, who was desperately dodging the thing, tripped.   
  
That was when it attacked.  
  
The thing leapt on Manta and beat the small boy relentlessly until stopped by Yoh. The dream became filled up only with Manta's tiny body and the group got a good look at his injuries. He was covered in blood, and his eyes were wide. He was twitching, blood bubbling from his mouth. Dark marks already spread across his body, his shirt ripped open, his shorts ripped up the side, going almost all the way to his hip.  
  
His neck was twisted wrong, and they all knew it had been snapped. His breath rose in short pants, and finally stopped as Anna came over to him, Yoh following shortly after. Yoh dropped the sword in his hands, and picked him up tears spreading down his face. Holding Manta his body shook, tears splashing onto the ground.  
  
The dream faded, and Kyo was left standing in the darkness. "Creature...I know you are here...show yourself."   
  
"Hello Kyo."  
  
"Xen!" Kyo took a step back. A tall 17 year old appeared. His hair black, and his eyes the color of blood. He was tall, much taller than her, and his skin was gray. "You shame the name of Yumemiru Hito! You devour innocent souls, not only that, you devour souls that have not even been turned towards evil by a demon spirit!"  
  
The young man, Xen, laughed. "Kyo my dear...I found a way to live longer! Even longer than eating the souls that have been possessed! Murder a pure hearted child, and devour there soul." Xen smiled, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm giving this boy a fair warning."  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
Xen approached her, and Kyo took a step back. "Don't fear me my love-" "I am not your love!" She disappeared, her voice ringing, "I will find this Manta boy and protect him!"  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Was the last thing the group heard when Manta's eyes stopped glowing green and he sat up, trembling. Yoh clutched to him, tears dripping down his face. "I won't let it happen!" He snarled. "Of course not." Kyo said with a smile. "I am here, and I will help protect him...this will be easier now that you know."  
  
She turned to Manta, "Don't be afriad....Manta....everythings going to be okay...that won't happen." Manta didn't give her any sign that he had heard.  
  
"Manta you are staying here tonight." Kyo spoke to him again, Manta still trembled, and held onto Yoh, even though Yoh had stopped the hug. "Unless you wish him to leave." She turned to Anna. Anna calmly shook her head no. "He should stay here as you see fit."  
  
Yoh had to stop himself from snapping at her. 'as you see fit?' Even if Kyo had said for Manta to go home, Yoh wouldn't let him go. Not after what he'd seen! He allowed the small boy to clutch onto him, and Yoh held tighter. The hour was now 2:00, and Kyo rose on her feet, her long graceful hair spreading over her as she stood before them.   
  
"Let him get plenty of sleep...and I..." She swayed falling backwards, Kinton And Amidamaru both coming to her. Anna stepped up to her, and took her in her arms. "She fainted?" Kinton shook his head. "She often falls asleep...she...she has told me her end is near...she is getting less and less sleep." Kinton bowed his head, clearly upset.   
  
Anna nodded. "I'll take her to a room."  
  
"Y...Yoh..." Yoh pet Manta's head. "It's okay Manta..." Yoh whispered pulling him in his lap. "He hurt you Yoh..." Yoh looked down at him angry. "Hurt me-But *KILLED* you! Who cares about me being hurt! You were killed." Yoh clutched him, and buried his face into Manta's neck. Manta's lips were at Yoh's jaw line, and Yoh heard him whisper.   
  
"I care if your hurt Yoh...I care."  
  
*^*that night*^*  
  
Yoh lay still, with Manta sleeping in his arms. He refused to let Manta be alone for the rest of the day. He wasn't going to let Manta out of his sight.   
  
"Yoh?" Yoh turned his head around, and saw Kinton. "Yes, Kinton?" "I have a question to ask you."  
  
Yoh sat up carefully, and managed to keep the sleeping Manta, still in his arms, and still asleep. Kinton starred at him, and then Manta. He then asked carefully, "Do you Love Manta?"  
  
Yoh's whole body turned red.  
  
Kinton chuckled. "I see."  
  
"Why...why did you ask?" Yoh stammered, heart racing.   
  
"You have not told him because you think you can't have him, yes?"  
  
Yoh nodded wondering where Kinton was going with this, and wondering if he planned to tell Manta.  
  
"You are like me..." Kinton said softly smiling. "I...I love Mistress Kyo."  
  
Yoh sat there silently not knowing how to respond. "I have been at her side for ten years, and it struck me that I loved her the next day she woke from journeying to see me. She cheered, and held onto me, and said we could be friends." Kinton smiled.  
  
"I thought that was what type of love I had for her.I was much older than her it had to be that I loved her as a sister! Then she was eleven, and things got so bad that she refused to leave her home, and stayed snuggled with me. The love had never left, but it let it self be known again. But I was 19, add a couple hundred years if you count the fact that I died. It wasn't right for me to love someone so young."  
  
Kinton smiled, "Then she turned 15 this year....and I know it is not love as in friendship, of family. I love her....as in the way you feel for Manta." Kinton smiled, "You must think I am some perverted old man..."  
  
"No!" Yoh cried. "You loved her, but you never did anything, you know wrong! You even tried to suppress the feelings...but you can't..." Yoh clutched to Manta tighter, "You can't help who you love...."  
  
Kinton observed Yoh, and whispered, "I am telling you this so you do not waste your chance. I love her, but because I am like this," Kinton made a sweeping motion over himself and continued, "I can never have her...never tell her."   
  
Kinton looked dead into Yoh's eyes and told him strictly. "Young Yoh...do not waste your chance."  
  
Kinton left him alone with those thoughts, and Yoh sat there holding the item of his affection in his arms. "Manta." Yoh whispered, "Uh..." Manta gurgled back. "I love you Manta."   
  
"Me too Yoh..." Manta yawned still trapped in sleep. Yoh laid down, holding his secret love against his body. "I'm going to protect you." Manta yawned, "Me too Yoh."  
  
*^*the next day*^*  
  
The group sat outside in apprehension, knowing they could not run away from this nightmare. Yoh held Manta close, refusing to let him leave, while Kyo stood outside. She'd been standing for almost five hours. Her happy care free face she wore yesterday, was now all too serious, and Manta could see why the group feared this Yumemiru Hito.  
  
"Kinton," Kyo called.   
  
"Yes, Mistress?"  
  
"Kyo shook her head. "Your always going to call me that aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Kinton said smiling affectionately.   
  
Kyo hesitated and then said, "Xen is not my love. He has wanted me to join him in marriage and in his killing sprees, but I do not love him." Kyo looked at him.   
  
Kinton smiled, "I know. You would not give your love to someone like that." Yoh looked at them, and he realized Kyo loved Kinton as well. Yoh's heart ached as he wondered if Kinton even knew....   
  
"Manta?" Said person looked up at Yoh, who was looking down. "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
Manta looked at him confused. "Okay Yoh..." He broke off when Yoh kissed his forehead. "I love you...don't hate me." Yoh clung to Manta terribly afraid that Manta would tear away. Yell, and call him disgusting...and leave him.  
  
Manta was quiet and then turned around. Blushing, he leaned up and kissed Yoh's cheek. "I love you...Yoh." Manta looked away shyly, and Yoh pulled him in a hug. Manta's face went red as he whispered, "I'm so...sorry Yoh...I've liked you for a long time...since I you invited me to come look at the stars with you..."  
  
Manta looked up at him, "Yoh...your not mad at me are you?" Yoh clutched him tighter, "Why would I be mad at you...it's me who didn't want to say anything...Manta...you would have just stayed at my side, as a friend, if I had told you Anna and I were getting married, wouldn't you?...Manta..." Yoh hid his face in Manta's locks.  
  
"I don't want anyone else Yoh..." Manta had gone redder, and pressed his palms to his eyes, "If you didn't love me, I...I could at least have been your friend..."   
  
Manta's head was pressed to Yoh's chest, and he could hear the shaman's racing heart, "Yoh...you shouldn't have said anything...I shouldn't have said anything...I'm going to die-"  
  
"I'm going to protect you...Xen will not have you." Yoh whispered harshly in his ear, and then kissed the skin next to it.   
  
"How touching..."  
  
"LORD YOH!"   
  
Yoh and Manta turned around to see the figure which had been in Manta's dream.   
  
Xen.  
  
"YOH!" Anna cried as he was smacked in the face, still clutching Manta. Yoh fell on his back, and Kyo plucked a withering Manta from his arms. "Get up and fight Yoh! I will guard him." Manta cried out Yoh's name as he got up stumbling.  
  
"Amidamaru!" Soon the two were both ready, and Xen smiled casually to Kyo. "My...You've done a good job in warning them...but I see you failed to tell them of my power!" Before another word was said, in between his fingers appeared marbles made of souls. "Let the souls of the dead pierce your flesh!"  
  
He threw them, four going though Anna. It did not pierce her flesh, but ripped though her soul leaving far greater damage. She fell on the ground. "ANNA!" Yoh turned from his fallen friend to glare at Xen. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MANTA!"  
  
Kyo held out her fan, and murmured words only the wind could hear, and a pale green shield went around her and Manta. Manta could only watch as Yoh and Xen got ready for a show down.  
  
The two engaged in battle, Xen quickly proving he was better than Yoh, with much more experience. By piercing one of the soul marbles into Yoh, followed by another at the same spot, Amidamaru was forced out, a hole in his stomach. "AHH! IT HURTS!" He gasped surprised. Kinton rushed to his friend, "Amidamaru!"  
  
Yoh was knocked away, leaving Kyo and Manta wide open. Kinton turned around, starring at Yoh as he screamed Manta's name. Anna raised her head wearily, looking on though her pain. Kinton rushed towards Yoh, "Quickly let me join with you! Use Spirit Form!"  
  
Xen muttered other words and fired a purple blast directly at Kyo, and her hands caught on fire with purple flames, meant to destroy her soul. "Xen...." She howled glaring at him, falling on her knees. "I...can't let you take...another innocent life!" But with that last word out of her mouth she fell, and Manta was no longer safe in the green shield.  
  
"MANTA!" The small boy starred up at Xen and whimpered, "Don't cry..."As he said those words, Xen raised three tiny blade, in between his fingers, and threw them at Manta, who stood frozen. "It won't hurt that much..." But the attack never hit.   
  
Kyo stood in front of Manta with her fan out, and eyes wide. The three tiny blades were imbedded in her lower waist, where Manta's head was. Blood bubbled down her chin, and she whispered, "You...are not a Yumeiru....Hito..." She swayed, and fell on her side, her hair flowing in the air looking like long red ribbons as it danced in the spring breeze. She hit the ground hard, and fell so her face was towards a crying Manta.  
  
Yoh and Kinton attacked as one. Tears spreading down Yoh's face, though they were not all his. They were Kinton's.   
  
"Kyo! Kyo!" Manta sobbed. "Why!?" Kyo looked at him, and touched his face. So loyal so kind...just like I...I dreamed...so gentle..." She closed her eyes with pain and whispered as Xen was killed, "It is time for two new Yumemiru Hitos to...to be born...I am tired...and I eagerly...embrace death....I...I want to be with him..." She smiled as Kinton appeared hovering over her.   
  
The group swarmed over her, and she smiled. "You were going to do this from the start...weren't you?" Anna asked voice shaking. "Yes...Kinton..."She reached up taking his hand, "Please love..." Kinton's mouth fell open at that,  
  
"lead me to...to our resting place." Her eyes closed and she went limp.  
  
But she was not gone. She appeared in Kinton's arms, tears dripping down his face. She lay limp in his arms, and her eyes opened. "I am so tired..." Amidamaru looked at her tears streaming down his ghostly cheeks, "It is because you will finally be getting some rest."  
  
"Oh...Good." She smiled, and then looked up at Kinton. "Kinton..." He didn't say another word, but kissed her sweetly, holding her close. "I failed you...I couldn't protect you."   
  
"I'd rather be dead loving you, then living and unable to tell you I cared." She was still limp in his arms. "I do believe the first thing I'm going to do is sleep...really sleep." Her eyes opened, and in a sad voice, "I have not known what real sleep is...when I was little...I hatted normal people for being able to sleep, and feel so much better in the morning," More ghostly tears dripped down her face, "why I could not..."  
  
"Kyo..." She turned her eyes down towards Yoh, who was now sitting next to Anna, and holding Manta. Tears on all their faces. "No tears now..." She breathed, "I am finally at rest...and where I need to be...the next time a Yumemiru Hito enters your home....I hope it is for a taste of Manta's tea..." Her lids fully closed, and she slept. She would be unable to go up until she awoke, and she had missed out on years of sleep...  
  
Kinton bowed, and whispered, "I will goto the place we first met...and I will wait for her to awake..." He began to fade away, and whispered, "Take care."  
  
The group was left in silence, two bodies of Yumemiru Hito's staining the ground. Yoh rest his hand on Manta's face and whispered, "I'm not losing you." Without another words, he finished that sentence as he kissed his friend on the lips.  
  
aw...the end  
  
*translation-person who dreams  
  
review....be nice of you flame...nice flames...? Hmm...not possible!! *waves hands* 


End file.
